1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sensor input and more particularly relates to establishing an input region for sensor input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing systems may have various methods and devices for receiving input from user. The mouse and the keyboard have been joined by touchpads, touchscreens, and even motion sensors, as potential input devices. Touchscreens typically accept user input, such as user contact and/or motion, on the surface of the touchscreen. Similarly, motion sensors typically are enabled to sense motion in different locations of a sensing area.
However, at times, input in certain locations of a sensing area of a touchscreen or motion sensor may be undesirable. For example, a user may be playing a video game in front of a motion sensor and another person may walk by within the sensing area, causing unwanted user input.